What Could Go Wrong?
by Golden Quintet
Summary: What could go wrong? Many things can go wrong in the Seville house. Dave and Claire have finally wed and are leaving for their honeymoon. What will happen when he leaves his nephew Toby and niece Dylan to care for The Chimpunks and The Chipettes.
1. Dylan and Dave Luck

_**A/N Hey guys! This is a new story I'm starting! So Dave and Claire are wed and they live in a new house, by the way. I don't want you to be confused. Anyway…**_

_**I don't own AATC or any characters associated with them. All I own is Dylan.**_

* * *

It was a bright Thursday morning in July in the Golden State. Everyone was in a deep sleep, apart from a certain red clad chipmunk that was experiencing a hangover, a caffeine one that is. Why so tired you may ask? The day before was the wedding of Dave Seville and Claire Wilson. If you asked anyone who came to the wedding they would say it was a blast. The reception was the highlight of the wedding. It lasted almost the whole night.

Around noon Dave woke up memories of the night before flooding through his head. Smiling he got out of bed checked the clock. His eyes widened at the time. He and Claire had to leave in two hours to catch their flight to the Jamaica. Sure most couples go to their honeymoon destination after the reception ends, but not this couple, they need to make sure their six beloved chipmunk's caretakers arrived before they left. Who were going to be watching these six chipmunks? The answer would be Toby, Aunt Jackie, and Dylan. You may recognize Toby as Dave's nephew and Aunt Jackie as Dave's aunt. Dylan is Dave's niece and Toby's younger sister. Dylan moved in with Toby and Aunt Jackie after her dad passed away. The three had been at the wedding the day before.

Dave shook silently woke up Claire and went to wake up his children. He went into the girl's room where he found Jeanette on her bed reading. Jeanette looked up at Dave.

"No one was up and I didn't want to bother anyone." She said.

Dave nodded and proceeded to wake up Eleanor and Brittany. It was easy waking up Eleanor, but Brittany was a nightmare. Waking up Brittany was like waking up a bear. They're both dangerous. Thankfully this morning she was easy to wake up. He preferred the days when Brittany got enough beauty sleep. Next was to wake the boys. As he exited the girl's room he found Simon pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door. In the background Dave could hear a puking sound.

Jeanette walked out of her shared room and stopped when she too heard the puking sound.

"Did Alvin eat some of your lasagna again Dave?" Jeanette asked.

"Not that I know of," Dave said, "What happened Simon?"

"He's experiencing a hangover." Simon replied.

"What?!"

"Not an alcoholic one Dave, a caffeine one."

"How many sodas did he drink?" Jeanette asked with an amused expression.

"Oh just twenty-seven, give or take a few." Brittany said causally, walking into the hallway.

"ALVINNNNN!" Dave yelled.

"Oh brother." Simon groaned.

* * *

After everything settled, everyone went down stairs where Claire was making lunch. Well breakfast actually, but no one minded. They all took their usual seats.

"So…who's watching us for the next three weeks, Dave?" Alvin asked.

The six chipmunks were muttering 'Not Toby, not Toby, not Toby'.

"Aunt Jackie-"Dave before getting interrupted.

"Popcorn Jackie?"

"Right, as I was saying Aunt Jackie, Toby-"

Groans filled the room.

"-and Toby's younger sister Dylan."

"Who's Dylan?" Eleanor asked.

"And why does she have a guy's name?" Brittany asked.

"Is she nice?" Theodore asked.

None of the chipmunks ever heard of Dylan before. Simon's eyes widened, he snapped his fingers.

"I remember her from the reception," Simon exclaimed, "She was wearing the purple chiffon dress and the black converse."

"Wait wasn't she the one doing a duet of 'Party Rock Anthem' with Alvin during karaoke last night." Jeanette asked Simon."

"I did what?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, you two were great!" Brittany exclaimed the paused, "You were drunk from the caffeine weren't you?"

"I guess, but I still don't know who she is or what she looks like."

They all looked at Dave. Dave got up and got his laptop. He started typing something. When he turned the laptop around, he was on someone's YouTube channel.

"This is Dylan's YouTube channel watch some of her videos after lunch." Dave said.

* * *

After lunch the Chipmunks and Chipettes retreated to the living room where they sat on one of the leather couches with Dave's laptop in front of them. Simon stepped up onto the laptop and clicked on of the more recent videos. Before he pressed play they looked at the girl. On the screen was teenage girl with fair skin who looked thirteen. Her hair seemed to be a dark brown almost black and had green eyes. In the video she was wearing a One Direction T-Shirt that she must have gotten at a concert. She was sitting at a keyboard. Simon pressed play.

"_Hey YouTubers! I'm gonna sing Some Nights by Fun. This is dedicated to my uncle and soon to be aunt_!" Dylan said.

She played a few notes and started to sing.

"_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_." She sang.

Her voice was more of an alto, but throughout the video she could hit the high notes.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes nodded to each other. Jeanette was the first one to speak up.

"She's great." She exclaimed.

"Better on the piano than Dave." Brittany said.

"Yeah, Dave should stick to the guitar."

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon asked looking at Alvin.

They all watched Alvin log on to their YouTube account, ChipmunksOfficial. He then went back to Dylan's channel and subscribed. He then went to look at the videos.

"Omigosh!" Eleanor cried, "Look at her latest video."

"It's the duet." Simon said laughing.

Simon went to click. They read the description. It said;

_Recorded with Tobster's iPhone. This was taken at my Uncle's wedding last night. Karaoke is fun. Poor Alvin looked a bit caffeine drunk. $20 bucks says he won't remember this._

Simon pressed play.

_**Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, sung by Dylan Seville and Alvin Seville**_

_**Dylan: **__PARTY ROCK  
__**Alvin: **__YEA  
__**Dylan: **__Whoa!  
__**Alvin: **__LET'S GO!_

_**Both: **__Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

_**Alvin: **__We just wanna see ya!_

_**Dylan: **__Shake that!_

_**Alvin: **__In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
She on my jock (huh) nonstop when we in the spot  
Booty move weight like she owns the block  
Where I drank I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white, domino  
Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

_**Dylan: **__Yo!  
I'm running through these girls like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin  
Hey!_

_**Both: **__Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Let's go  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

_**Alvin: **__We just wanna see you!_

_**Dylan: **__Shake that!_

_**Alvin:**__ Every day I'm shuffling  
Shuffling shuffling_

_**Alvin: **__Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad_

_**Dylan: **__One more shot for us  
__**Alvin: **__(Another round)  
__**Dylan: **__Please fill up my cup  
__**Alvin: **__(Don't mess around)  
__**Dylan: **__We just wanna see  
__**Alvin: **__(You shake it now)_

_**Both: **__Get up get down put your hands up to the sound __[x3]__  
Put your hands up to the sound __[x2]__  
Get up __[x9]__  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! __[x4]_

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good good good time

_**Alvin: **__Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
__**Dylan: **__Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!  
__**Alvin: **__Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
__**Dylan: **__Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

_**Both: **__Shake that!  
Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

Put your Put your  
Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)  
Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
Put your Put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling

"We were awesome!" Alvin exclaimed.

"You and Dylan's shuffling was amazing." Theodore said.

"You know you owe her twenty dollars right?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin clicked the comment box and started typing. It said;

_I.O.U. $20 bucks._

_-Alvin._

* * *

**Some Hotel in L.A.**

As Toby checked out of the hotel, Dylan pushed Aunt Jackie's wheel chair outside near the ramp and stairs. Dylan leaned against the rail. She decided to check her email via iPhone. She tapped the first email in her inbox. She read it almost dropping her phone. It said that ChipmunksOfficial subscribed to her channel. Then she got another email saying ChipmunksOfficial commented on her newest video. After she read it she did a jump for joy. When she landed she bumped into Aunt Jackie's wheel chair which unfortunately was parked in front of the stairs.

"Whoops." Dylan said steadying herself.

She then realized what was starting to happen. Aunt Jackie's wheel chair started going down the steps and rolling into the parking lot. Horror stricken she ran after the wheel chair, but wasn't fast enough.

"Cars! Cars!" Dylan screamed.

Luckily Aunt Jackie missed the cars. By the looks of it she wasn't going to miss the next obstacle.

"Curb! The curb! Gah!" Dylan cried, "Uncle Dave's gonna kill me!"

At that moment Toby walked out and cringed.

"Major Déjà vu!"

* * *

**Back at the Seville residence**

"I feel a sudden disturbance in the family safety…" Dave said aloud glancing toward the living room.

Claire looked over at Dave and said, "It's probably nothing I checked on them ten seconds ago."

"I guess so." Dave agreed.

"So when are your family supposed to get here?" Claire asked.

"Five of-," Dave said getting cut off by the doorbell, "Or now."

Dave quickly walked over to the front door followed by the rest of the household, the chipmunks gathered on the stairs. Dave opened the door.

"Right on time!" Dave exclaimed.

On the doorstep was Toby in Kool-Aid t-shirt and old jeans and Dylan in an Angry Birds t-shirt and khaki capris. There was only one person missing. Dave's face fell.

"Where's Aunt Jackie?" Dave asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dylan said sheepishly.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes and no. She's not dead, but she has a broken hip, and leg, and arm, and stuff." Toby said.

Dave tapped his foot waiting for an explanation. Dylan sighed and explained what happened.

"Just don't worry, Dave. Enjoy your honeymoon. We can take care of them." Dylan said, "Girl Scout's honor."

"You're a Girl Scout?"

"No Dave I am not."

Dave sighed and said, "Just be careful."

Dylan grinned, "May we escort you to your car."

Toby and Dylan followed the new wed couple to their car. After the car left, they went to Toby's car and got their luggage consisting of one backpack and one suitcase each. They went into the house. The chipmunks stared at them.

"Hello Toby." Simon said flatly.

"H-Hey guys," Toby said nervously.

"So…where's my twenty bucks?" Dylan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Meh, I'll give it to you later." Alvin said procrastinating.

* * *

After few hours of awkward tension it was almost dinner time.

"So what's for dinner Tobster? Take-out pizza, Take-out Chinese, KFC, McDonalds, or some other food place." Alvin asked Toby.

"Choose Chinese!" Dylan yelled from the living room. She, Jeanette, and Simon were watching TV, something boring probably.

"I'll take Chinese for five hundred Alex." Toby said.

After Toby left to get dinner, Alvin walked in to the living room, were Adventure Time was on the TV. Dylan was smirking at the lap top in front of her. Simon snorted and shook his head while Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"What's happening?" Alvin said.

Dylan turned to him, "Was Dave really busy the past week?"

"Yes."

"Did he forget to do stuff?"

"Yes."

"Did he check the weather in Jamaica?"

"I think he forgot to do that."

"What do you know about rain?"

"It's wet. I'm lost! Just spit it out already!"

"Okay," Dylan said ending the unofficial game of twenty questions, "So we were checking the weather in Jamaica-"

"Boring!"

"Hush Alvin, apparently it's going to be raining there for the next week!" Dylan said.

"We call that Dave luck." Alvin said grinning, "Concert in Paris he ends up in the hospital, we take a cruise we get stranded on an island, and now he goes on a honeymoon it rains."

"That reminds me, I need to call Aunt Jackie. She'll love to hear about Dave luck." Dylan said, and then she snapped her fingers, "I'll blame the stair incident on Dave Luck!"

With that Dylan skipped out of the room.

Alvin turned to Simon, "Do you think Aunt Jackie has a phobia of stairs?"

"Definitely." Simon answered.

* * *

_**A/N Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to marry it? Want to eat it? Ignore the last two questions…**_

_**So have any suggestions of what they should do for fun? It's summer in the story and not January like it is now. I have some things planned, but suggestions would be nice.**_

_**Good night everybody!**_


	2. Matthew and The Match-Maker

**A/N Woo! Chapter two! Sorry it's been two weeks… **

**I still don't own AATC, but a few more calls might do it… they answer one day…**

**Dylan and the Martins belong to me.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Well I guess Banana Pants could be a thing, Toby."

"And they would be edible!"

"Hunger Games here we come!" Dylan exclaimed in a joking manner.

"_You spin my head right round, baby, right round!"_

Toby groaned. Dylan looked up her brother.

"Am I missing something?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"TUCK AND ROLL!" Toby shouted as he did a lame attempt at a ninja roll.

Dylan looked at where the voices were coming from. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the blur of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in the blender thing with a bowl on it spinning around with them in it. Suddenly the three shot out of it.

_SMACK_

Alvin smashed into Dylan's face, just missing her mouth.

"Hello Alvin," Dylan said.

"Sup Dylan," Alvin replied, "So… how are you?

"Oh the usual, but this time there is a chipmunk on my face."

Dylan peeled the red clad chipmunk off her place and placed him on the counter. She went over to the light switches and flipped the switch of the ceiling fan. It was really hot this morning.

"No!" they heard Simon shout.

They looked at the ceiling fan to see a blue blur. Dylan quickly shut the fan off. Simon dizzily jumped of the fan and landed on the couch. Dylan turned the fan back on.

"Sorry Simon…" Dylan apologized.

"HELP ME!" screamed Theodore's voice.

"Where are you?" Toby asked.

"IN HERE!"

"A bit more specific please."

"IN THIS VASE!"

"Which vase? There is like eight."

"THE PURPLE ONE! CLAIRE'S FAVORITE VASE!"

Dylan walked over to said vase. She stuck her hand in it, and grabbed Theodore. Then there was a problem, her hand was stuck.

"Shoot!" Dylan exclaimed, "My hand won't come out!"

"Just let go of Theodore and slide your hand out," Simon calmly instructed, "Then turn the vase over and Theo should slide out."

She did as Simon said and her hand slide out. Went she turned the vase over Theodore did not come out.

"HE'S NOT COMING OUT SIMON!"

"Aw man, aw man, aw man," Simon said pacing bake and forth.

"Why don't you just break the vase?" a voice said.

They all looked at the staircase where they saw Jeanette.

"Just softly tap the vase with a hammer then when you see a few cracks pull those pieces off the vase." she suggested.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Shut up," Simon mumbled.

Toby went into the garage and came back with a hammer. He handed it Dylan. Dylan took it and softly tapped the vase a few times. Once there were enough cracks she started to take the vase apart slowly until she could get Theodore out.

"Let's do that again!" Alvin exclaimed.

"NO!" everyone else shouted.

"Well let's play hide the broken vase from Claire then."

* * *

After the chaos of that morning, they all sat in the living room.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Dylan asked.

"We usually stay inside," Brittany said.

"Dave says if we go outside something might eat us," Eleanor added.

"Can we go outside?" Alvin asked.

"Sure!" Dylan said.

With that Dylan and Alvin went outside. They started playing catch with a football in the backyard. They stopped when they heard loud noises and shouting.

"Do you hear that?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "Was there an earthquake?"

"Yes, an earthquake that only the neighbors could feel," Alvin said sarcastically.

"Thanks," she said flatly, "It kinda sounds like trucks in reverse."

Dylan motioned for Alvin to hop on her shoulder. After Alvin hopped on her shoulder they walked into the front yard. There was a moving truck in front of the house across the street. They looked closer and saw movers moving things and two adults shouting instructions at them. In a tree they saw a boy who looked to be seven hanging from one of the limbs swing back and forth. On the front yard there was a red haired boy who looked to be Dylan's age sitting on the ground pulling grass out with a bored expression.

"Alvin I think you have new neighbors," Dylan said.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Alvin asked.

"Probably the guy on the ground probably thinks I'm talking to myself," Dylan replied, "But first we should bring a food over. That's what people do when they have new neighbors."

They walked back into the house. The smell of triple chocolate fudge cookies filled their noses. Dylan with Alvin gripping onto her shirt ran into the kitchen were Theodore and Eleanor were looking over the plate of cookies. Dylan snatched the plate and ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey! You stole our cookies!" Ellie shouted after her.

"We're just borrowing them and never bringing them back!" Alvin shouted back.

"Okay then!" Theo shouted.

They went back outside and walked towards the street. Dylan looked both ways and crossed the street. She walked up to the woman and the man.

"Hi! I'm Dylan Seville," Dylan said, "I'm temporally living across the street. Would you like these cookies?"

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Martin and my husband is Mr. Martin." the woman said.

Mr. Martin stared at Alvin alarmed and said, "There is a rat on your shoulder."

"Where?" Dylan asked alarmed. Alvin tugged on a strand of her hair. Dylan looked at him and made an "O" with her mouth. "That's Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks. He's my cousin."

The pair stared at her.

"Their adoptive father Dave Seville is my dad's brother which makes Alvin, Si, and Theo my cousins they live across the," Dylan explained."

"Hi!" Alvin said.

Mrs. and Mr. Martin were about to say something when the seven year old ran over.

"You're Alvin, the Alvin?" the boy exclaimed, "You are so cool! Can you sign my bike?"

"Sure thing," Alvin said following the boy to his bike.

"That was Scott he's seven and over on the ground is Matthew," Mrs. Martin said pointing them out.

Dylan walked over to Scott and Alvin. Alvin was signing his name in a messy scrawl. Scott looked up at Dylan.

"My brother I saw you on YouTube," he said, "We watched your video "I Do My Brother's Makeup", it was funny. Do you want to sign my bike too?"

"Well sure I guess," Dylan said.

"What's it like being famous Alvin?" Scott asked.

"It has its perks, but it can be exhausting and you can get sick of fangirls easily," Alvin replied.

Scott nodded and quickly shot up and said, "Uh oh I need to pee!"

With that Scott ran into the house ducking under a box one of the movers was carrying.

Dylan chucked and said, "Cute kid."

"You don't know the half of it," a male voice said behind them.

Dylan and Alvin spun around to see Matthew.

"I take it you two live across the street," he continued.

"Dylan doesn't live here exactly," Alvin said, "She and her brother are just caring for us for three weeks, probably longer because there was this incident and I highly doubt Aunt Jackie wants Toby and Dylan to live with them anymore."

"It was an accident," Dylan said, "Like when my turtle Fluffy drowned."

"How does a turtle drowned?" Matthew asked.

"Fluffy only had one leg."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, hi!" Alvin said.

* * *

A few hours later back at the Seville house after dinner they were all back in the living room.

"So how was everyone's day?" Simon asked.

"Ellie and I made cookies," Theodore said.

"Then Alvin and Dylan stole them," Ellie continued.

"Dylan and I gave cookies to our new neighbors, the Martins," Alvin said.

"Simon and I read," Jeanette said.

"I was" Toby said right before he got cut off.

"We know, you went pew, pew, pew all day," everyone minus Toby said holding up invisible game controllers pretending to press buttons.

"Yeah that,"

They all stared at each other bored out of their minds. All they were thinking about is what they could. Suddenly Brittany thought of something.

"We can play 'Never Have I Ever', its fun!" Brittany suggested.

"What's that?" Theodore asked.

"It's where someone says 'Never have I ever' and whoever has done what they said takes a sip of their drink." Dylan explained.

"I'll get the Kool-Aid!" Toby said in a sing-songy voice as he dashed off to the kitchen.

* * *

Minutes later they were all set to play the game.

"All righty then, Brit you start since it was your idea," Simon said.

"Hmm, never have I ever worn plaid," Brittany said.

Jeanette, Dylan, and Toby took a sip of their Kool-Aid.

"I'll go next, never have I ever gotten an 'A' on a test," Alvin said.

Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor took a sip.

"I-I'll go next, never have I ever-" Simon started but got cut off by Alvin.

"Had a girlfriend or boyfriend," Alvin said quickly.

Alvin, Brittany, and Toby took a sip of their drink.

Dylan started coughing and said, "You had a girlfriend, Tobster?"

"Yeah, a few days before I left here during my last stay Julie and I dated…" Toby mumbled.

"JULIE MY OLD BABYSITTER, JULIE?"

"That's the one…"

"How did go?" Alvin asked.

"We decided it wouldn't work," Toby said glumly, "I'm going to bed."

The watched as Toby went upstairs. Their heads turned to Dylan who was flipping through a phone book she found the number she was looking for and picked up a phone.

"Who ya gonna call?" Simon asked.

"Ghostbusters!" Dylan said, "Kidding, I'm calling Julie."

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"She's obviously playing match-maker." Brittany said.

Dylan punched in the numbers and listened to the dull ring and finally the phone was picked.

"Hello?" a muffled female voice said.

"Hey Julie!" Dylan said into the receiver, "It's me Dylan Seville you used to babysit me… No there's no emergency… No I'm not stuck in the fridge, again… No I'm not having a funeral for any dead pets… No Toby didn't accidently set fire to my birthday party clown… It does have to do with Toby… Um well we're back in town and we are going to be here for a while, could you go on a date with Toby?... I'm sorta surprising him… How's tomorrow at our house- well our Aunt and Uncle's house actually… great… Remember eight a clock… Bye!"

Dylan hung up the phone.

"So…" Jeanette said.

"We are throwing a romantic Italian dinner tomorrow."

"Cool!" Brittany exclaimed, "Who's got what job?"

"Okay Ellie, Theo, and I will cook," Dylan instructed, "Brittany and Jeanette will decorate the dining room. Alvin and Simon will find black and white clothing and towels so we will look like waiters."

"This will be terrific!

* * *

The next morning everyone, but Toby woke up at the crack of dawn. They all met in the living room in their pajamas.

"Okay Theo, Ellie you two accompany me to the grocery store." Dylan said, "Everyone else get started on their assigned jobs."

"We're going in our pjs?" Theodore asked.

"Well, then we'll got to Wal-Mart then," Dylan said, "You can wear whatever you want there."

* * *

_**A/N Ah, Wal-Mart the only place where you can wear anything.**_

_**Any way you can leave ideas for things they can do for fun later in the chapter.**_

_**GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**_


	3. Big Date and Backstory Time

_**A/N Sorry for the six month wait, I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. This is the fourth draft…**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all the positive comments!**_

_**Sadly, I still don't own any characters of AATC. All I own is Dylan, Matthew, and the unfamiliar names of Dylan's family.**_

* * *

Dylan, Theo, and Ellie left Wal-Mart at 7:15 AM, carrying nothing that they intended to buy when the trio first entered the store. They had plans of making an Italian dinner for Toby and Julie, but after twenty minutes looking around the store, they figured a Mexican dinner was probably the best thing they could make. As Dylan biked them home, Theo and Ellie riding in the basket of the bike, they got weird looks from people retrieving their newspapers. At this, Dylan would yell;

"Yes, we are aware that we're wearing pajamas!"

Once they got home they were greeted with pure silence. The trio exchanged looks.

"Where are they?" Dylan finally asked.

"Probably sleeping," Eleanor said.

"Lazybutts," Dylan muttered walking toward the staircase.

Dylan entered the room of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. She wasn't at all surprised that Alvin was sleeping, nor that Simon was laying on the floor reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling._

"That's my favorite book," Dylan said.

Simon jumped and said, "Oh, hey Dylan…"

"You guys didn't do your jobs…"

"Judging by your posture, you guys didn't find anything for the Italian dinner."

"Do you think Mexican will be romantic?"

"It's a possibility, maybe we should light candles."

Dylan stared at the blue clad chipmunk.

"Good point, fire bad," Simon said.

"Maybe you should go get ready for the day," Dylan said.

"Okay," Simon agreed. "But to wake up Alvin, you have to yell his name, and to wake Brittany… well be careful… there is a hockey mask, a hockey stick and a first-aid kit in the linen closet. Don't worry about Jean, because she's probably awake."

Dylan gulped and said, "Okay…"

Simon walked off toward the bedroom's bathroom. Dylan watched Alvin for a few seconds, took a deep breath and shouted;

"AAAALLLLLLLVIIIIIIIIN!"

Alvin jerked awake and blinked at his cousin.

"Not as good as Dave," he finally said.

Dylan rolled her eyes and pointed towards the bathroom.

* * *

One waking of Brittany, seven bandages, and thirty whipped creamed frozen waffles later, found Dylan, the chipmunks, and the chipettes outside of Toby's room. They stared at the door, as Toby's snores filled the hallway.

"So Britt," Dylan said. "Want to tell everyone the plan?"

"Okay," Brittany said. "Today, Ellie and Theo will be making dinner. The rest of us will be laying out clothes for Toby, planning our waiter-like costumes, and cleaning the house."

"Isn't the house clean?" Alvin asked.

"Don't you remember the midnight food fight the other night?" Dylan asked.

"Good times, good times."

"What are we going to about Toby?" Jeanette asked.

"We could lock him in his room for a few hours," Theodore suggested.

"But how?" Eleanor asked.

Everyone slowly turned their heads toward the red clad chipmunk.

"Okay there's this one method," Alvin said.

* * *

"I didn't know you could jam a door with a straw, a bag of m&m's, and a Disney movie," Simon said flabbergasted.

"Me neither," Brittany said.

The seven walked to the living room where Theodore and Eleanor went into the kitchen.

"Okay troop," Dylan said. "First we are going to choose some clothes from Dave's closet for Toby to wear, hopefully –"

_Ding, dong, ding, ding, dong!_

"Doorbell!" the four chipmunks said unison.

"Coming!" Dylan shouted, darting toward the door.

As she opened the door she saw a grinning Matthew Martin standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Dylan, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout today," Matthew asked.

"Sorry Matt I am really busy today," Dylan said.

Matthew's smile faltered.

"Okay," he said.

"You could help us if you'd like to," Dylan said.

"Sure thing. What can I do?"

"You can help us clean the house and become a waiter with us," Dylan said as the two walked into the living room.

"Who's your boyfriend, Dylan?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany!" Jeanette scolded.

"This is Matt, our new neighbor," Dylan said. "He's gonna help us with Toby's date!"

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you guys are doing?" he asked.

"Indeed," Simon said. "We are setting up a date for Toby and his love interest, Julie."

"We set it up because Toby is an awkward being," Alvin said.

"Who is not good at talking with girls and such," Brittany said.

"We're good people," Jeanette said.

"Uh huh…" Matthew said, wondering if he should rethink the newfound friendships.

* * *

Finally after finding clothes for Toby, and cleaning the house top to bottom, it was time to figure their waiter costumes.

The Chipettes ended up wearing black skirts, white blouses, and white aprons around their waists. Dylan wore the same except instead of a black skirt she was wearing black pants (after five minutes of arguing with Brittany that she wasn't going to wear a skirt, not the best thing to do). The Chipmunks sported white button-up shirts, black pants (which they advise other chipmunks not to wear them), and a mini towel draped over their arms, Matt also wore the same thing.

Dylan checked her watch, which read 5:07 PM.

"We should get –"

She was cut off by;

"GUYS OPEN THE DOOR! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" _CRASH, _"I'M FREEEEE!"

"Uh-oh," everyone said.

Toby rushed in and said, "Craziest thing, I've been locked in my room for hours! How did you guys not hear me?" He looked at the group, "Why are you guys dressed like penguins?"

"We aren't dressed like penguins, we're dressed as waiters," Theodore said.

"For your date with Julie!" Eleanor said.

"My… my… date with Julie?" Toby said nervously.

Dylan nodded and said, "Yes, last night I asked her if she would go on a date with you. You two are having dinner at eight, in the dining room, and you two are having Mexican… hehe."

"And Julie said yes?" Toby asked slowly.

"Uh-huh," Dylan said nervously.

"YES!" Toby said pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone stared at Toby bug-eyed.

"I didn't see that coming," said Brittany.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Nothing could make this more awkward," Matt said.

Just then the phone rang.

Dylan checked the Caller I.D. and said, "It's Dave! I'll put it on speaker!"

She put it on speaker.

_**(A/N Dave is in bold, Claire is in bold italic)**_

"_**Hey guys!"**_

"Hi Claire," everyone said.

"Where's Dave?" Theodore asked.

"_**He is –"**_

"**Heyyyyy ppppeooppppple!"**

Everyone blinked.

"Who was that?" Eleanor asked.

"_**Dave, it was Dave."**_

"He sounds," Dylan, Matt, and Alvin said.

"He couldn't," Toby and Brittany said.

"He wouldn't," Simon and Jeanette said.

"_**He did…"**_

"Did what?" Theodore asked.

"_**He's – NO DAVE! DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER ONE!"**_

"He's drunk!" Alvin exclaimed as he began to laugh uncontrolabley.

"How?" Toby asked.

"_**Someone working at the hotel gave him a few glasses of Margarita. Dave thought it was Lemon-Lime Juice."**_

"What is drunk?" Theodore asked.

"What is a Margarita?" Eleanor asked.

"_**Uh…"**_

"Uh…" Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Eleanor, Toby, Matt, and Dylan said.

"_**Er… I'm sure that Toby or Dylan will tell you later."**_

"Okay!" Eleanor and Theodore said in unison.

"**Hash-slinging slasher! I wumbo, you wumbo, he-she-me wumbo. Wumboing, wumbology, the study of wumbo! It's first grade Spongbob! WE'VE BEEN SMECKLEDORFED!"**

"Claire, were you letting Dave watch Spongebob?" Simon said. "You know he's not allowed to watch it."

"_**He was watching it at the airport and on the plane."**_

"**It's not just any boulder… IT'S A ROCK! The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma. Good people don't rip other people's arms off."**

"He's going to be puking up his guts out tomorrow!" Matt exclaimed.

"_**Who was that?"**_

"Matt, our new neighbor," Jeanette said.

"_**Okay… Anyway I called to let you know Ian will be over tomorrow around noon. He is going to take the Chipmunks and Chipettes to an interview, Toby and Dylan, you are allowed to come."**_

"Ian's you guy's co-manager, right?" Dylan whispered to Simon.

"Yeah," Simon said.

"_**Uh-oh, I have to go! BYE!"**_

"**Twinkle, twinkle, Patrick Star…"**

Claire hung up.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay, let's get back on track," Dylan said.

"I am going to take a shower and get ready," Toby told everyone.

* * *

At exactly 7:50 PM, the doorbell rang, but everyone was prepared.

Theodore and Eleanor had the food laid out on the kitchen counter, Simon and Jeanette were finishing setting up the keyboard that would be used for entertainment in the dining room, Brittany was at the dining table prepared to take orders, while Matt stood in the kitchen prepared to bring food to Toby and Julie, and finally Toby, Dylan, and Alvin (who was standing on Dylan's shoulder) were standing at the door. Toby opened the door and a cheerful Julie entered.

"Good evening Julie," Toby said.

"Hello Julie!" Dylan said.

"Hi Toby, Dylan," Julie said hugging the two siblings.

"Hey! Don't forget about Alvin!" Alvin piped in.

"Of course not," Julie said.

Dylan cleared her throat and said, "Now, me and Alvin shall escort you two to your table, mind you there's only one table."

"Does the table have a view?" Toby asked.

"No, unless entertainment counts," Alvin said.

Alvin and Dylan escorted the pair to the dining table, where they seated Toby and Julie. Brittany hopped upon the table.

"Hello, I'm Brittany, and I'll be your waitress," she said. "Tonight's dinner choices are tacos, chips and salsa, tamales, and chili. I don't recommend the chili though."

Toby and Julie exchanged glances.

"I'll have a taco," said Julie.

"And I'll also have a taco," said Toby. "Also could we have some chips and salsa?"

"Sure," Brittany said. "Know please enjoy your entertainment."

Toby and Julie looked to the front of the room where Simon was holding a bass, Alvin a guitar, Dylan sitting at a keyboard, and Jeanette standing on top of the keyboard. The four waved.

"We will be performing five songs tonight," Simon said.

"Our first song is Dynamite," Jeanette said.

Dylan began to play the first few notes to the song.

**Jeanette: **_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_  
**Dylan**_**: **__I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

**Alvin: **_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

**Simon: **_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

**All: **_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

**Jeanette: **_I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
**Dylan: **_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what I, came here to do, do, do, do_

**Simon: **_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

**All: **_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
_  
**Alvin: **_I'm gonna take it all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing._

**Simon: **_Cause I, I, I believe it,  
And I, I, I I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!_

**Jeanette: **_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
_**Dylan:**_I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

**All: **_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

Toby and Julie clapped wildly as the five took a bow.

"Now for the other songs!" Alvin said.

* * *

Four songs later found the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dylan, and Matt collapsed on the living room couch, exhausted.

"This is a huge couch…" Matt mumbled

"Well, this is a mansion," Brittany said.

"I better go home," Matt said rolling off the couch.

"Bye…" everyone said as they watched the red head walk out the door.

It may have only been 8:45 PM, but the Seville's had been up since sunrise. They all left the kitchen and dining room so Julie and Toby could be alone.

"Let's watch some TV," Dylan said.

For a while they watched Spongebob, then Dylan's cellphone vibrated. The chipmunks and chipettes watched Dylan look at the screen, then pressed answered, and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Stacy!" Dylan chirped.

They watched as Dylan's face fell.

"Um… I'll be right back guys," Dylan said to the six as she began to run down the hall.

Brittany and Alvin shot up.

"Let's follow her!" Brittany said.

"No!" Simon exclaimed.

"I don't think she wants us to know what's wrong," Eleanor said.

"Come on guys," Alvin said.

Alvin and Brittany leaped of the couch and when in the direction Dylan had gone. The others hesitated, but they followed the duo. This lead them to a bathroom where Alvin and Brittany stood, perfectly hearing what Dylan was saying.

"_I'm sorry Stacy – "_

"Who's Stacy?" Alvin whispered.

"_I'm such an idiot for forgetting his birthday, I was just so busy today. I had to wake up six so me and the others could prepare for this date we set up for Toby."_

"Who's birthday is it?"

"_I was aware of his birthday last week, I got him a present."_

"What's going on?" Brittany whispered.

"_Please put him on the phone, Stacy."_

Everyone exchanged glances, Brittany and Alvin wearing eager expressions, while Simon and Jeanette wore wary expressions, and Eleanor and Theodore with confused expressions.

"_Hi James! Happy birthday! - I know, nine years old, you're so grown up…"_

The six were able to sense melancholy in Dylan's voice.

"_Don't worry, I'm sending the gift in the morning, kiddo… Love you too bro, give our siblings my love."_

"SIBLINGS?" they all shouted.

Realizing what they had done they clamped hands over each other's mouth. The bathroom had gone silent. The door creaked opened and Dylan stepped out.

"H-How much did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"All of it," Simon muttered.

"Who's Stacy and James, and you've got siblings other than Toby?" Alvin asked.

"Well…" Dylan said, "Maybe we should go back to the living room, it's sorta a long story."

* * *

Once they were all back in the living room, Dylan began her story.

"It all started when I was six, and Toby was fifteen," she said, sighing, "Dad and Mother divorced, they had been fighting about my dad's career since I was born."

"What was your dad's job?" Jeanette asked.

"Do you guys know who Jon East was?"

"Oh, I read something about him a few months ago!" Simon exclaimed. "Dave's got the article on him, I'll go get it!" and he ran off, and came back with a piece of a clipped newspaper article, and began to read, "Jon East, lesser known as Jon Seville, was a very successful actor, that at age forty-three passed away hours after his car was hit by a drunk driver's truck, driving home last night. The drunk driver has yet to be identified. Not much information on how Jon East's family is dealing with his death. One reporter was caught Jon East's oldest children exiting Los Robles Hospital and Medical Center, brushing away tears, early this morning. He is survived by his brother David Seville…" Simon eyes widened as did the others, Dylan motioned for him to continue, "his second wife, Anastasia; his son, Tobias, twenty-two; his daughter, Delanie, thirteen," Simon looked up at Dylan with a raised eyebrow, Dylan shrugged, "his stepdaughter, Molly, ten; his stepson, James, seven; his son and daughter, Charles and Grace, five; his daughter, Victoria, two; and Avery, eleven months."

"You're Jon East's daughter?" Brittany asked, awed.

"Yes," Dylan said, bowing her head, "Mother didn't like that Dad was never home. When I was eight, Dad got married to Stacy, who also had been divorced, years earlier. Stacy already had two children; Molly, who's eleven; and James, who turned nine today. Molly, James, and I are siblings in everything except blood."

"Like me, Alvin, and Simon's cousins, Rue and Basil," Theodore said.

"Basil and Rue are not biologically related," Simon added.

"They found each other when Rue's parents left," Alvin said. "Rue's parents left early too, they also joined this commune with our parents."

"Oh," Dylan said, this was the first she was hearing of hippie chipmunks, "Anyway… Dad and Stacy had Charlie and Gracie, who are now six; Vicki, who is now three, and Avery, who is nearly two. A little over a year ago, Dad died, and I moved in with Toby and Aunt Jackie. For the past year, I've been alternating houses, which is a bit expensive, because I have to fly from Malibu to a town near Las Vegas."

"Why don't you live with Stacy and your siblings," Eleanor asked.

"Aunt Jackie's getting older," Dylan said, "Toby isn't very responsible."

"So, what about your mother," Brittany asked.

"Mother remarried," Dylan said, "Warren, my stepfather, already had two sons, Jeremiah and Oliver, who are, eleven and eight. Mother and Warren had my half-sister, Eliza, who is five. They all live in Maine. I have to spend my Thanksgiving, February, and April vacations with them, Toby also comes along. And that was pretty much my life story."

There was silence then;

"How the heck do you go to school?" Alvin asked.

"I've been homeschooled all my life."

"I think we should go to bed now," Jeanette said.

The others nodded and they all headed upstairs.

* * *

_**A/N This is the longest chapter so far.**_

_**I do not own any of the quotes Dave said, they belong to the people who own Spongebob Squarepants.**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Anyone who wants to have a OC in this story feel free to fill the following out (ONLY AVAILABLE TO THOSE WITH AN ACCOUNT.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Fur Color:**_

_**Any Details You Want to Add:**_

_**Clothes:**_

_**Short Backstory:**_

_**Rules**_

_**1) One OC per person.**_

_**2) Species must be on the small side, must be a mammal, but cannot be a cat, squirrel, or dog.**_

_**Moving on…**_

_**GOOD BYE!**_


End file.
